


Wanna One Cafe

by yeriichi



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Animals, Cat Cafe, Fluff, M/M, cats and dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeriichi/pseuds/yeriichi
Summary: When Wanna Cat Cafe might be shut down, store manager Guanlin comes up with the idea to include dogs in his cafe, and changes the store name to Wanna One Cafe. The cats express their discontent initially, but end up accepting the fact that they will have to tolerate the noisy and obnoxious dogs for the sake of the cafe.Unfortunately for Seongwoo, who is disgusted by the slobbery animals, a certain white-furred Samoyed takes a great liking to him.





	Wanna One Cafe

Guanlin, manager of Wanna Cat Cafe, sighed in frustration. The sales for his cafe had been dropping and dropping, and his boss had been pressuring him since.

He didn’t understand why people would be so obsessed with noisy dogs over his beautiful cats.

Seongwoo was the most popular, getting love from his customers with his sleek black fur and funny actions.

Minhyun was quite popular as well, his spotted black and brown fur and sharp eyes made him a customer favorite.

Jihoon caught customer’s attentions with his adorable round eyes and heartwarming cuteness.

Not to mention Jisung and Daehwi, whose playful behaviors made his customers laugh and adore them.

Guanlin’s phone began to ring, and hesitantly he picked it up when he saw that his boss was calling again.

Seongwoo, who was sitting on the counter next to Minhyun, tilted his head to listen to the conversation.

“What? Close it down?” Seongwoo observed the human brush his head back in what he noticed as what humans call “frustration”.

“But boss, what about the cats? I swear I can bring the sales up!” The human had begun pacing now. Seongwoo meowed at Guanlin, asking him what was wrong.

“Just-just give me one more month, please. I promise I will bring the sales back!” Guanlin begged through the phone, chewing his lips nervously. After a few moments, Seongwoo could see Guanlin’s lips turn up and soon the boy was smiling widely in pure happiness.

“Thank you so much, boss! You won’t regret this!” the boy laughed before hanging up.

Before Seongwoo could even ask what was going on the boy swooped the cat and Jihoon who had been lazily dozing off to the side and hugged them both to his chest while spinning around.

“Guys I have an amazing idea! We are gonna make this cafe the hottest place in Korea!”

Then, the boy let the two dizzy cats go and skipped away humming.

Seongwoo and Jihoon slowly made eye contact.

“Guanlin has an idea,” Seongwoo mewed.

“And that is never a good thing,” Jihoon replied.

A few minutes later, Guanlin came running back and rang the bell that told the cats it was lunchtime. In ten seconds, all five cats of Wanna Cat Cafe, sat obediently in front of the human, waiting for the food to be placed in front of them.

“Alright everyone, I know you all are probably expecting food right now, but before that I have a very special announcement to make!” Guanlin chuckled happily. The cats all gave each other a look, they all wondered what was happening.

“As you all know, we have been struggling to get new customers, and our usuals have also begun to visit less often. Now, if we don’t want this place to shut down, we need something new to grab more customers!” Guanlin explained, as if he were holding a press conference with the cats.

“So I began to think,” the human continued while pacing around the room, “just what can I do to bring in more people?” The cats’ heads turned, following the movements of the human.

Minhyun meowed to the others, “Can he just hurry up? I’m starving and I need to groom my fur.”

“And then it hit me!” Guanlin yelled suddenly and Minhyun jumped in surprise.

“Dogs! Puppies! Why not turn this cat cafe into a dog and cat cafe? We can change the name from Wanna Cat Cafe to Wanna One Cafe! Since cats and dogs will be in one cafe!” Guanlin announced.

All five cats began meowing hysterically. Dogs? At their Cafe? Stupid, slobbery dogs? No way. All the cats were panicking, but Seongwoo was the most affected by this news.

“NO DOGS NO DOGS NO DOGS!” the black cat jumped at Guanlin and began clawing at his legs.

He knew Guanlin having an idea was bad news, but he didn’t know it would be THIS bad. This was worse than that time when Guanlin thought it’d be a great idea to have all of them dress up as reindeer during Christmas. Far worse than that.

“Ow! Seongwoo stop it!” Guanlin ran around in circles, trying to calm Seongwoo down.

“I will not stop until you come to your senses you stupid human!” Seongwoo meowed angrily and the other cats began to join in.

“What’s wrong with all of you? Calm down!” Guanlin squeaked as the cats chased him around the room. He finally reached safety when he jumped over the cat fence behind the drink counter where the cats couldn’t reach him.

“I’m sorry guys, but what’s done is done. I have five dogs who are coming over to our cafe tomorrow and you guys are all going be one happy family whether you like it or not!” Guanlin pouted and walked into the kitchen. He was going to need to buy new jeans now.

Meanwhile, the cats were having their own conference.

“We have to put a stop to this,” Daehwi complained, “How am I going to get my beauty sleep with those loud and obnoxious dogs barking all the time?”

“I agree, we can’t let this place be overrun by dogs!” Jihoon meowed.

“Here’s the plan guys,” Jisung, the eldest cat, spoke up, “Go on strike. Refuse food until Guanlin changes his mind.”

At that moment, Guanlin walked back in from the kitchen holding five cat food bowls.

When he saw all the cats huddled together, he laughed. “Are you guys conspiring against me? Quit pouting and come eat your food.” He expected for all the cats to forget about their grudge and come running for their food. Surprisingly, each cat stalked off into his own corner and all five of them glared at him.

“Oh shit you guys are conspiring against me!” Guanlin gasped in realization. He couldn’t let his precious cats starve, but if his cafe shut down, they all would have nowhere to go.

Guanlin set down their food bowls and tried to coax each cat into eating. The cats were stubborn, however, and ignored his pleas.

“Guys, I don’t want this change either, but if we don’t do this, our cafe will shut down next month,” Guanlin sighed. “That means all of you, including me, will no longer have a place to call home. Is that what you guys want?” 

The human began sniffling, “I want all of us to be one happy family forever, and this is the only way we can do this.” Upon hearing Guanlin’s weeping, each cat began inching closer. Except Seongwoo.

When Seongwoo saw the other cats approach Guanlin and meow their approval, he could not stop his gasp from their betrayal. He bounced toward them angrily when he saw them begin eating from their food bowls.

“What are you guys doing? What about the plan?” Seongwoo hissed.

Jisung looked up from his bowl, “Give it up Seongwoo. This place is going to shut down if we don’t do this. Look how devastated Guanlin is.”

Seongwoo glanced at Guanlin who had his face buried in his hands, his shoulders were shaking.

Noticing the cat’s look, Guanlin wiped his tears and picked Seongwoo up and pulled him close to his chest. The cat did not put up any resistance, but he was still very sulky.

“I know how much you hate dogs, Seongwoo. So I’ve come up with a compromise,” Guanlin cooed as he cradled the cat in his arms. “I will separate you guys from the dogs with a barricade. You only have to deal with them for two hours a day.”

Seongwoo thought about this. Only two hours a day. He looked up at the human and remembered his frightening days as a stray cat, constantly on the run for food and shelter, before Guanlin had found and adopted him.

“Deal?” Guanlin asked with hopeful puppy-dog eyes. Gross.

Seongwoo sighed and meowed his approval.

“Great!” Guanlin smiled and put the cat down. “Then it’s settled! Get ready to meet your new family members tomorrow!” The human skipped happily back into the kitchen.

Seongwoo grumpily walked to his food bowl and began to eat.

“He definitely faked those tears.”

 


End file.
